I Love You
by Karin Linz
Summary: Karin adalah gadis yang hidup mandiri. ia menyukai seseorang yang ia kenal lewat jejaring sosial, suatu hari ada 3 anak pindahan, siapakah mereka? dan siapa yg di sukai Karin?


Rasanya hari ini matahari panas banget sampai membuat ku berkeringat saat disuruh lari oleh Sensei pada waktu jam ohlaraga di jam terakhir. Waktu pun semakin berlalu Teng Teng! bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sebelum nya perkenalkan namaku Karin Hanazono berumur 16 tahun aku sekolah di Sakura Gaoka yang sangat terkenal di Tokyo aku pindah ke Tokyo setahun yang lalu sekarang aku kelas X.

aku berlari untuk pulang ke rumah ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan chat dengan seseorang yang sangat aku sukai, diam-diam aku menyukainya dia orangnya baik, perhatian, pergertian, aku selalu curhat padanya dan dia selalu mendengarkan ku dan memberiku saran atau pendapat dia juga dewasa. Aku sangat menyukai lelaki seperti itu dan dia jugalah yang telah mencuri hati ku. Kami pertama kenal waktu aku ngeadd dia dan kami saling ngobrol hanya dia tinggalnya di italia. Jauh banget ya?.

Aku juga mempunyai sahabat kecil ku yang tinggal di italia ia pindah 3 tahun yang lalu ke italia untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya disana aku pun juga chat dengannya lama tidak bertemu dengannya.

Sesampainya aku dirumah aku langsung mandi lalu langsung duduk di depan laptop warna pink kesayanganku namun sesuatu yang membuat aku hari ini sedih banget tidak bisa chatting dengannya hanya karena kuota modem ku habis.

"huufh, aku lupa isi! Jadinya kan tidak bisa chat! Hwaaa" seru Karin sambil merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil minta permen.

Lalu Karin segera keluar rumahnya untuk membeli pulsa buat isi kuota nya di tetangga sebelahnya ada jual. Setelah ia membelinya ia segera membeli paket internetan dan langsung buat jejaring social chatnya itu. Jreng .. "yes! Dia online! Yuuhuuu! Namun Sahabat ku tidak online" teriak Karin sangat senang dan sedih, tiba-tiba ada yang chat.

Tring.

"_**Hai, Apa kabar? Aku ada kabar baik ni."**_

"wah? Ada chat darinya padahal baru mau chat dia" sambil membaca dan mengetik.

"_**hmmm, aku baik, kamu? Kabar baik apa?"**_

"_**oh aku juga baik kok, aku akan pindah ke tokyo dan bersekolah disana"**_

Karin langsung melotot melihat ke laptopnya dekat-dekat. "apa bener dia mau pindah ke tokyo? Apa mungkin jodoh? Kira-kira sekolah dimana ya? Yes!" Karin tampak sangat senang sambil loncat dan penasaran.

"Woy! Bising Woy!" teriak tetangga sebelah.

"Gomenne!" balas Karin

"_**hm, wah kabar bagus banget, ntar kabarin ya?"**_

Baru saja Karin mengirim chatnya orang itu pun telah off.

Karin sangat kecewa sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Ia berpikir lebih baik dia tidur siapa tau ketemu didalam mimpi dan bertemu dengannya besok. Ia tidak tau bahwa ia tidur sambil bergumam, ia bermimpi bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya namun wajahnya samar-samar.

**Keesokkan harinya.**

"Hooaam, jam berapa ya sekarang? Jam 07.15 hoam. Hmm, apa?! Aku bakal telat ni! Aduh aku lupa memasang alarm sii! Gawat-gawat!" Karin segera bergegas untuk mandi selesai mandi dia langsung ke sekolah tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu rumahnya saat penjalanan menuju sekolah dan sudah mau sampai Karin tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang _Dubrakk!_ "aduh!" Karin merintih sakit karena jatuh.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Karin.

"ah, tidak apa-apa. Maaf telah menabrak mu" sambil bangun dan membungkukan badannya

"_wah, kerennya Rambut Pirang dan bermata shapire" seru Karin dalam hatinya dan sejenak melihat anak laki-laki itu_

Namun tiba-tiba cowok tadi menghilang dan ia teringat sesuatu **"TERLAMBAT"** ia segera berlari melewati gerbang yang entah satpamnya kemana, ia lalu segera memasuki kelasnya.

Tok Tok

"maaf sensei aku terlambat"

"oh tidak apa-apa Karin silahkan duduk di tempat mu apalagi sekqrang ada anak baru."

Karin lalu segera duduk di tempat duduknya yang duduk sendirian.

"hari ini Sensei akan memperkenalkan 3 murid baru pindahan dari Italia. Silahkan masuk" sambil memperkenankan murid baru masuk kekelas X.A.

Karin terbelalak tidak percaya ia sangat kaget mendengar anak pindahan dari italia mungkinkah itu orang yang disukainya apa sahabatnya? Ia terus berpikir-pikir sampai akhirnya masuklah 3 orang cowok.

"WAW" satu kelas langsung teriak tidak kaluan sambil menjerit-jerit "gantengnya".

"diam semua! Biar mereka memperkenalkan diri dulu" bentak Sensei.

Karin sangat kaget salah seorang dari mereka adalah cowok tadi pagi dan yang satunya sangat ia kenal namun siapa? Apa Orang yang kusukai? Sahabatku? Karin bertanya-tanya didalam hatinya. Karin menatap mereka akan tetapi bola matanya hanya tertuju kepada cowok berambut Pirang itu.

"silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu Mulai dari sana" tunjuk Sensei.

"baik Sensei, Hallo semua namaku Nishikiori Michiru, panggil saja Michi salam kenal semua" sambil tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badannya.

"kyah, ia terlihat manis! Kawaii!" seru salah satu murid di kelas itu. Namun Karin menatap teman depannya Himeka, tampaknya ia menyukai Michi dan "eh eh? Michi? Michi?! Apa benar itu Michi sahabat kecil ku?" Karin langsung sangat kaget.

Dan sepertinya Michi juga melihat Karin "Karin Hanazono ya?"

Karin sangat kaget dan memang benar itu adalah Michi sahabar kecilnya "ahk? Mi Michiru? Kau sekolah disini?"

"iya, aku pindah lagi lama tak jumpa" sapa Michi.

"sudah, sebelah nya lagi."

Himeka langsung melirik kebelakang dan bertanya kepada Karin "Karin, apa kalian saling kenal? Dia siapanya kamu?" tanya Himeka penasaran.

"eh, iya dia sahabat kecil ku"

Himeka hanya ber'oh'ria lalu kembali menghadap depan.

"Hallo semua! Selamat pagi, nama ku Jin-Kuga aku pindahan dari Italia sama seperti Michiru semoga bisa berteman dengan kalian"

"wah, Ganteng banget!"

"_Cowok berambut Hitam Tinggi Yang lumayan mata yag seperti kucing dan sangat ramah" _ Karin sempat berpikir itu ialah orang yang dia sukai namun hatinya berkata lain hatinya hanya tertuju pada orang disebelahnya yang berambut Pirang itu.

Sekali lagi ia melihat kedepan bangkunya itu orang yang duduk disebelah Himeka, Kazusa namanya ia sangat menyukai kelinci tampaknya sangat mengagumi Keramahan Jin-Kuga.

"Namaku Kazune Kujyo" Seru pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan cueknya.

"Wah, tetap Keren walaupun Cuek!" seru beberapa gadis di kelas itu.

"Kalian pasti capek bukan? Sebelumnya kita menyusun tempat duduk dulu, Harap semuanya Mundur kebelakang kita akan memindahkan tempat duduk kalian masing-masing dengan cowok sama cewek." Seru Sensei sambil berdiri.

Gadis-gadis yang dikelas sangat terharap duduk dengan salah seorang dari murid baru. Kecuali Karin, Himeka, Kazusa dan beberapa gadis lainnya. Karin wajahnya terlihat cemberut sepertinya ia tidak suka duduk berbarengan orang apalagi cowok.

"Baiklah Miyon Kau di ujung kiri sana dengan Yuuki." Tunjuk Sensei

"Kazusa kau dengan Jin-kuga di barisan berikutnya di samping."

"hah? Dengan dia Sensei?" Sontak Kazusa dengan kagetnya.

"iya, memangnya kenapa? salah?"

"ah, tidak. Baiklah aku akan duduk"

"beruntung sekali kau Kazusa" seru salah satu gadis yang iri terhadapnya

Lalu Kazusa dan Jin segera duduk di tempat yang telah di tunjuk Sensei.

"Selanjutnya Himeka dengan Michiru"

"eh saya Sensei?" tanya Himeka meyakinkan.

"iya kamu. Memangnya kalau kamu kenapa?"

"oh tentu tidak" dengan senang dan senyumannya ia segera duduk di tempatnya. Tampaknya Michiru juga ikut senang.

"Kyah, dua-duanya sudah di dapatin (T_T) tinggal 1 saja Kazune, kesempatan ni!" seru Rika.

"baiklah selanjutnya-" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bakal yang dipilih duduk di tempat ujung kanan sana.

"saya saya saya Sensei" teriak Rika sambil tunjuk tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"ah tidak jangan kamu, kau dengan Kirio saja"

"hah? Dengan anak sok jagoan itu?" sambil melihat sinis Kirio.

"apa kau? Aku juga tidak mau duduk dengan lo! Aku mau dengan Karin!"

"sudah diam-diam daripada kalian berdua memperebutkan Karin dan Kazune mending Kau Karin dan Kau Kazune duduk di ujung sana"

"hah? Saya Sensei?"

"iya kamu ayo cepat"

Karin dengan lesunya segera menuju tempat duduknya dengan tampang sedih.

"dan selanjutnya Bla Bla bla dengan Bla bla dan Bla Bla"

Teng Teng Bel berbunyi Jam istirahat telah tiba. Rika segera berjalan mendekati meja Karin dan berkata " Kau beruntung sekali Karin, Kau tau? Aku benci padamu!" bentak Rika dan segera pergi.

Karin hanya bengong ditempat."hey! kau kenapa?" tanya Kazune.

"eh? Aku? Tidak apa-apa hanya tidak ngerti apa maksudnya."

"Kau bodoh ya? Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."

"apa Kau bilang? Aku bodoh!? Emang lo pikir lo pintar apa!" bentak Karin kembali ia sangat marah pada Kazune yang menyebutnya bodoh.

"Kau-" sambil menaikkan tangannya dan ingin menampar Karin.

"Kazune, kau sabar dikit, bagaimana kalau tangan kasar mu mendarat di pipi manisnya ini? Kan sayang" ucap Jin kuga sambil menahan tangan Kazune.

"Oni-chan sudah jangan berantem lagi." Ucap Kazusa.

"Lepaskan!" dan Kazune segera berjalan keluar pintu.

"huh, dasar cowok Cuek beraninya hanya sama cewek, ngomong-ngomong kok kau kenal dengannya Kazusa? Dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Onii-chan?"

"tentu saja? Kau tidak melihat persamaan kami?"

Karin mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"jadi kau belum tau Hanazono?"

"emang apa?"

"gini loh, Kazusa saudara kembarnya Kazune." Kata Michi sambil menaikkan telunjuk tangannya dengan pose cutenya

"hah? Apa? Yang benar?" tanya Karin dengan kagetnya

"iya benar, jelas-jelas rambut sama matanya mirip kan?" tanya Jin

"kalian juga saling kenal? Ia memang si tapi sifat nya beda jauh." Seru Karin

"haha, ohya Karin aku juga sepupunya Kazusa dengan Kazune loh" seru Himeka dengan duduk di bangku nya Kazune yang berada di sebelah Karin.

Karin nampaknya sangat kebingunan tidak percaya.

"masa? Baru tau?"

"kekantin yuk?" ajak Kazusa.

"iya yuk, aku juga sudah lapar" seru Michi.

Lalu mereka beranjak dan segera ke kantin. Dan memesan makanan lalu duduk di bangku yang tidak ada orangnya. Mereka tertawa dengan riang kecuali Karin yang tampak melihat ke arah taman yang memiliki pohon besar itu tampaklah Kazune yang sedang duduk dan tidur disana dan ia pun melamunin cowok yang di dunia maya itu sebenernya siapa? Apa dia Kazune ataupun Jin?

Ia terus bertanya-tanya sambil melamun.

**Sebenernya siapakah Kazuneitu?**

**Apa Jin atau Kazune orang yang menarik hatinya Karin?  
Penasaran?  
baca terus ya cerita ku ini.**

**Jangan lupa untuk di review.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**To be Continued**

**Kunjungi Blog ku . **


End file.
